


Light in the Beautiful Sea

by DoreyG



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Apologies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Relationship Negotiation, Romantic Gestures, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're always complaining about how you have nothing to wear to Wayne company functions," Bruce shrugs, remains impassive. Like he <i>hasn't</i> just handed her a box with a necklace that probably costs more than everything she owns put together, "now you do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in the Beautiful Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



"You got me _diamonds_?"

"You're always complaining about how you have nothing to wear to Wayne company functions," Bruce shrugs, remains impassive. Like he _hasn't_ just handed her a box with a necklace that probably costs more than everything she owns put together, "now you do."

"Right," she says carefully, shuts the box. Hesitates for a second, before deciding that she's never accomplished anything by remaining silent, "so the only reason you got me this was to stop me from complaining?"

"Yes."

She stares at him flatly. She's never quite going to be able to manage the Bat glare, but she likes to think that she's got a pretty good Steph _stare_ going on.

"...And no," Bruce shifts for a second, almost awkwardly. Stills himself, and meets her gaze with his usual amount of stoic Batman-ness, "I'm aware that I haven't always been the most understanding person when it comes to you. And, with the recent change in our relationship-"

"The impromptu wallsex after our last patrol," she corrects suspiciously, "you mean."

"-The recent _change_ in our relationship, I thought it was time to start making up for that," Bruce stares levelly at her for a second, sighs, reaches out a hand almost apologetically, "if you don't like the gesture..."

"No, I like the gesture!" She yelps, and yanks the box out of his reach. Because she may have been a little unwise in the past, sure, but even _she_ knows that you don't pass up anything this valuable without good reason, "I'm just... A little confused. Is this an apology necklace?"

"Amongst other things," Bruce admits, a small smirk finally quirking his lips. It's there and gone in a second, of course, but she _saw_ it and she's going to take that to her actual grave, "I suppose."

"Right," she says, and properly smiles at him - her very brightest one, that used to make Tim crash into walls back in the day, "you know you don't actually need to apologize to me, right?"

"Stephanie-"

"It's all in the past," she interrupts him this time, keeps smiling until - miracle of miracles - he slowly starts to smirk again, "years ago, when we were different people. We've both died, or sort of died, several times since then. I let it all go _long_ back."

"That's... Good," Bruce nods slowly, but keeps looking at her with odd warmth in his eyes. Like she's special, like she means something, like he cares for her in a way that she's never been quite sure how to deal with, "it still doesn't mean that you don't deserve an apology."

"I suppose not," she frowns thoughtfully, and grins. Reaches out to grab his hand, and squeezes, "but, hey, your actions have always spoken louder than your words. Want to go have more wallsex, so you can _really_ make it up to me?"

Because she's never really been sure how to deal with affection, no. But, with Bruce's smirk turning into a full smile and a diamond necklace in her hands, she's willing to work it out.


End file.
